United
by MrsJamieElric
Summary: Lemony goodness. Don't like, don't read. Warnings: Yaoi, and a lemon for you all.


**United  
By: MrsJamieElric  
Disclaimer: Do not own Gravitation. Although, I'd like to.**

* * *

He walks in the door of my apartment, and I can immediately hear him wailing my name. Stupid annoying brat.

"Yuuuuki!" He calls, and I, of course am in my office, sitting at my laptop, trying to finish my story in time for the deadline. Ignoring his calls, my fingers keep tapping quickly at the keys of my computer. Another howl of my name, and I turn in my chair with a sigh, waiting for him to enter and crawl in my lap, like always. I shut my laptop, and here comes Shuichi, a bright smile on his face. He crawls in my lap, as I had known he would. Sighing again, I turn my honey eyes to stare into amethyst ones. He looks at me, pouting his lips like the stupid brat he is.

"What do you want?"

My words are always cold, even when speaking to the one I love. I had always loved him; I'd just never admit it.

Looking away from him, I feel his lips on my cheek, and a soft breath in my ear. I can smell him, and the scent is amazing. His breath's wonderful, and it sends shivers up my spine. He gives a gentle sigh, lips pressing below my ear. I groan, the feeling pooling in my groin, and I can tell we're about to have another heated sex session.

Suddenly, I'm tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off. Considering the position we're in, it's kind of hard. He shifts in my lap, and his knee brushes my member. I groan again, glaring at him, but he ignores it. I feel his nimble fingers pulling at the buttons of my shirt, trying to get them undone. I wrap one arm around his slender waist, and my other hand pulls his shirt up. He raises his arms, and I have to use my other hand to help pull it off. Throwing it to the floor, I begin to help him with my shirt. His fingers are shaking as he tugs at the buttons, cursing because they're not coming undone as quickly as he'd like. I smirk, and moments later, which could have been hours for him, my shirt's off, on the floor with his.

My arm wraps around his waist again, and I'm pulling him closer to me. I kiss his forehead, being as sweet and gentle as I can. I then move to his cheek, before going down to his jaw. He whines, one of those cute little needy whines I always get when he wants me. My lips trail down his neck in feathery kisses, and we're up, moving to the bed suddenly. It's easier than being in that chair.  
Nudging his legs apart, I rest between them. He is mewling my name as I slide down slowly, kissing and sucking gently at bronze skin. He whines, mouth open in a quiet pant. "Y--Yuki..." He murmurs, and it's beautiful.  
Trailing kisses down his chest, I take a delicate bud in my mouth, sucking gently on it. He's mewling, whining, whimpering, and begging for more. His nipple hardens in my mouth, and I'm smirking to myself, knowing how easily I can turn him on. His fingers tangle in my hair, and he's arching up, body lightly writhing under me.

"Yuki, please!" he cries, and the tightening in my pants is no longer bearable. I lift my head to stare at him, his eyes are dazed, and he's staring up at me lustfully. My fingers move down, unbuttoning his shorts slowly. I stare at him and the desperation in his eyes. He's arching up, trying to get contact between both our groins.

Looking back down, I focus on the task at hand. Sliding his shorts down his tanned legs, he looks at me, murmuring another one of his useless 'I love you's. Useless, yes. Worthless, no. I love hearing it, he just knows I won't say it back, therefore it's useless for him to say such words. I pull his boxers off quickly, throwing them down onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. Then I'm sliding out of my own pants and boxers, and I'm hovering over top of him. He stares up at me lovingly, and I hear another useless 'I love you.' This time, I mumble the words back, and I'm suddenly enveloped in slick warmth. I didn't know I had done it until he cried out suddenly. I was so lost, staring down at his beautiful face, that I didn't even know what had happened. I was going to make this sweet and gentle. Even though it wasn't our first time, I was in that type of mood, and I wanted to please him without being a rough and careless bastard.

I stared down at him for a moment, and the expression on his face was unexplainable. I picked myself up on my hands and began a slow gentle pace. Groaning, I watched his facial expressions, how they changed with each thrust.

"Yuki!" He wailed. He just kept calling my name. I couldn't do anything but listen, pleased that my name was the only name on his lips. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" I leaned down, hiding my face in the crook of his neck, and my pace picked up.

I felt slender legs wrap around my waist, and I forced down the need to cry out his name. I felt him jerk my hips down, felt his hips move up to crash against my own. I was so very close to my release, and knew he was too.

Lifting my head, I stared down at him, and suddenly his eyes widened and then clenched shut. His muscles tightened around me, and he arched into me, crying out.

"Yuuuuuuki!"

His facial expression, and the tightening of muscles were too much, and I was sent over the edge. As he came, I did too, and it was nothing less than perfect. He continued to cry out my name, trying to ride out the waves of pleasure, and I let out his name on a small groan.

Collapsing, I fell beside him. He stared at me, giving me his usual loving look. I returned the gaze, wrapping my leg around his waist, pulling him to me. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he buried his face against my shoulder, eyes closing.

"I love you, Yuki..." He mumbled.

I smirked, letting my head rest against his.

"I love you too, brat."

* * *

Er, review? Please? Credits to Drex, my beta reader of course. You hafta love her. Thanks a bunch, everyone. Oh, and I forgot, I'm gonna start putting disclaimers on these things. I forget about it all the time. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
